Mess of A Day
by Determined Artist
Summary: Having a bad day, Enid just wanted to be done with it. After noticing that K.O's missing Enid goes searching for him and finds him... kind of.


Enid lied on the counter, tired. She wanted to be done with this never ending hell of a day.

The rain outside came down in sheet and when I mean sheets; I mean actually sheets made of water. It landed creating a big wave that blown some beings away, except for those like Crinkly elderly cat just surfed the water while yelling out "COWABUNGA!"

Aside from Crinkly Wrinkly begin... well, himself, the scene outside reflect her whole day a mess. Why must Cob forsaken her? "Agh when will this day end?" Enid asked to no one.

"Excuses me miss," She hear someone said "may I have change for twenty technos?"

Just as she took a peak up, the lights went out and the room turned to black. After some noises Enid and few other people gotten flashlights. "HEY, IS EVERYONE ALRIGHT?" The ninja shouted. "ANYONE HURT?"

After another random background character answered "I stub my toe" she sighed. Everyone seems to be fine.

"Hey Enid," She turned to see Rad walking towards her. "you haven't seen K.O anywhere?" She turned to see rad walking up to her.

"Huh?" Enid glanced around, shining light, but didn't spot K.O. "I could've sworn I saw him a second ago."

"Maybe he's in the back?"

"Huh? Come on, let's go look for him?" She said in a tired tone as she walked away from the counter.

"Okay."

The duo soon checked in the back, and back of the store, but in the still being K.O less. The last place left was the restrooms.

"I'll go check in the girl's. You check in the boys?" Enid said as they approached the girl's restroom.

While Rad followed the ninja's order, Enid went inside the room.

Plah, Plah, Plah! Noises were heard along with the sounds of water begin splashed. The ninja shown the light down, too see legs that appear like K.O's in a stall.

"K.O?" She questioned. The ninja thought it was K.O in there when she open it and well she was kind of right, however it was his alter ego instead, kneeling in front of the toilet.

"What do want?!" He said as he turned with the horsed voice it sound like he was just using his normal voice.

"Wo, T.K.O, Are you alright?" She asked with a concerned look. The ninja was about to touch his forehead, but glared at her as he swatted her hand.

She would have asked him about the sour attitude, but the memory of the same thing happen the first time they met sprang up. Maybe this was his nature. Soon a questioned popped up in her mind. "What happen to K.O?" She questioned.

"Oh, so now you finally noticed?" The Turbonic child replied in a sarcastic tone, crossing his arms.

"Hold on, what are you talking about?"

"K.O couldn't get you guy's attention when he started getting really sick. He was force to work until I came out."

It was now more evident then ever that she saw just how sick T.K.O was. His head hung with dull, slight rapid breathing and that stuck up like hedgehog quills were now flatten. Hard to believe that this was the same kid who destroyed the plaza and gave them one heck of a battle?

"What? Sorry K.O. I've been having a bad day. I was so focus on getting through the day that I forgot to pay attention to my friends."

Enid stayed silent for a tad, waiting for her little brother figure to come out. "Is he going to come out?" She asked.

"Nah' ah. He doesn't feel up to it."

At that moment, T.K.O must have reached his max endurance because all of the sudden he lied on to the floor with his back facing the ninja and curled up into ball shivering.

Enid suggested "Let's get you to the break room? You can sleep there until your mom gets you."

T.K.O groaned, but didn't put up a fight like he normally would have. Enid picked him up and placed his head over her shoulder.

"Thanks Enid." She heard K.O's voice popped up just as she was about to carry T.K.O out. With a puzzled face, she uttered "Huh?" After getting passed the shock, Enid gave small smile said in a soft voice. "Goodnight, K.O."

* * *

 **Author's note:** This next bit was something I thought of when i saw the Mega Football episode and wounder what was going through K.O's mind when he learn that he would have to cheer for either Rad or Enid.

Also with this begin so short, I couldn't figure out where else to put it so I'm going to put here. I guess you can think of this bonus story?

* * *

"Why are you so, picky?" T.K.O demanded. "Just pick Enid?! She's way cooler than Rad."

K.O sitting in front of his brother holding his legs respond. "But Rad's cool too, T.K.O."

"Rad's a wimp, K.O. He just burned his tongue on hot coco again, yesterday."

"Okay, look? How I cheer for Rad and you'll cheer for Enid?" K.O makes some purple pom-poms. "Here." he said as he hands them to his brother.

"Cool." T.K.O said with a smile as he took the cheer item.


End file.
